Hotel-Lexikon
Projektbeschreibung 'Hotel-Lexikon' Dieses Wiki ist ein Projekt von Studierenden der Hotelfachschule Südliche Weinstraße unter der Betreuung von Hans-Joachim Bethge. Es soll allen Studierenden helfen, schnell Informationen zu Managementproblemen der Hotellerie und Gastronomie zu finden. Aktuell umfasst es über 1000 Stichworte von à conto bis Zuschlagskalkulation zu allen wichtigen Bereichen des Hotel- und Gaststättengewerbes. Wie kann ich mich beteiligen? Wir freuen uns über jeden, der an der Entstehung unseres Nachschlagewerkes mitarbeiten möchte. Durch einen Klick auf "Bearbeiten" oben auf der Seite bzw. über einem Absatz öffnet sich ein Textfeld, in dem der aktuelle Seiteninhalt verändert werden kann. Mit "Vorschau" kann man dann prüfen, ob alles so aussieht, wie man das möchte. Zum Schluss bitte "Speichern" nicht vergessen. Wie man den Text ganz einfach formatieren kann, ist in dieser Anleitung beschrieben. bild:Hofarotohnesuew.jpg Inhaltsverzeichnis #A conto #A/R - ACCOUNTS RECEIVABLE #Abbestellung #ABC-Analyse #Abgabenordnung #Ablaufplan #Ablösung #Abmahnverein #Abreiseliste #Abschreibung (AfA) #Abschreibungsgesellschaft #Abschreibungstabellen #Abteilungsleiter #Accor #Actualization #Additional Sales #Administration #ADR - Average Daily Rate #ADRM #ADS #AfA-Tabellen #AIR - AIRLINER #Airport sales #Aktie #Aktiengesellschaft #Alkoholische Getränke #Alleinbezugsvereinbarung #Allgemeine Geschäftsbedingungen #Allotment #Allowable #AL-meeting #Amex #Amortisationsrechnung #Angestellte #Animation #Anlagebuchhaltung #Anlagen #Anlagespiegel #Anlagevermögen #Anleihe #Annuitätenmethode #Anschaffungskosten #AOC #APAC #Aparthotel #APT - PERMANENT APPARTMENTS #Arbeiter #Arbeitgeberverband #Arbeitnehmer #Arbeitnehmersparzulage #Arbeitserlaubnis #Arbeitsgerichtkosten #Arbeitsunfähigkeitsbescheinigung #Arbeitsunterweisung #Arbeitszeugnis #Architekten #Arrival Date #Arrival Days #ASD #ASS #Assessment Center #Attraktivität der Konkurrenz #Aufbewahrungsfristen #Aufwand #Ausbildereinigungsverordnung #Ausbildungsverkürzung #Ausflugsgaststätte #Aushilfen #Auslastung #Ausstattungsplanung #Ausstehende Einlagen #Autobahngaststätte #Automatenaufstellervertrag #Availability #Außenprüfung #Außenverhältnis #Außer-Haus-Essen #Außergewöhnliche Belastung #Average Rate #Average room sales #Backoffice #Bahnhofswirtschaft #Balanced Score Card #BAN #Bankdarlehen #Bankettabteilung #Bankkredit #BAR #Barcodeleser #Barinventur #Barwert #Base Miles #Bonus Miles #Basic Data #Baudarlehen #Bauherrenmodell #Bausparen #Bedienungsgeld #Behindertenzimmer #Beitragsbemessungsgrenze #Belegung #Beliebtheitsgrad #Beratung/Consulting #Berufsausbildung #Besenwirtschaft #Best available rate #Best Western #Bestätigung #Beteiligungsfinanzierung #Beteiligungsgesellschaft #Betriebsabrechnungsbogen #Betriebsart #Betriebsaufspaltung #Betriebsausgaben #Betriebsberatung #Betriebsbesichtigung #Betriebseinnahmen #Betriebsergebnis #Betriebseröffnung #Betriebsgröße #Betriebshaftpflicht #Betriebsnachfolge #Betriebsprüfung #Betriebsschließung #Betriebsstatistik #Betriebsübergabe #Betriebsumsatz #Betriebsvergleich #Bewerberauswahl #Bewerbungsbogen #Betriebsübersicht #Bewertung (Hotel) #Bewertung (Bilanz) #Bewertungswahlrechte #Bewirtungsbelege #Bewirtungskosten #Bezugsrecht #BfA #BGN #Bieraushilfe #Bierbuch #Bierlieferungsvertrag #Bierschuld #Bilanz #Bilanzgliederung #Billboard #Bio-Hotel #Black list #Block #Blockdiagramm #Bonkontrolle #Booklet #Bootsverleih #Boxspring Betten #Brainstorming #Brand/Marke #Branntwein #Break-even-point #BRG #Briefing #Bruchgeld #Brutto #Btx #Buchführungspflicht #Buchung #Buchwert #Budget #Budgetierung #Buffetabrechnung #Buffetkontrolle #Bulletin #Bussiness Center #Busveranstaltungen #Cafeteria-System #Cancellation #Cancellation Fee #Cash Flow #Cash list #CAT - Catering - außer Haus Veranstaltung #Catering #Chafing Dish #Check in #Check out #Check-in Period #Checkliste #City ledger #Closed #CNF – CONFERENCE #Co-Branding #COM - COMPLIMENTARY #Commission #Company #Company rate #Compli/Complimentory #Computer #CON #Confirmatlon Number #Consortia rate #Consulting #Contracted Rooms #Controlling #Convenience Food #Convention #Convention Sales Manager #Convention Service Manager #Convertible Sofa #Corporate Identity #Corporate rate #Courtesy call #Couverts #Crew rate #Cross Sales #CRS #Customer care #Customer churn rate #Daily cash Report #Daily Meeting #Daily report #Damenetage #Damenkarte #Darlehen #DATEV #DAY USE #Dead-Line #Debitor #De-briefing #Deckungsbeitragsrechnung #Definite Booking #Dehoga #Dekantieren #Delegation #Denial #Departure Day #Deposit #DER #Dezentralisation #Dienstkleidung #Dienstplan #Differenzierung #Direct Costing #Director of Operations #Direktionsassistenten #Direktionsrecht #Direktorial-System #Dirty Pricing #DIS - DISCOUNTED RATES #Disagio #Discount-Komfort Strategie #Diskothek #Dispenser #Display #Diversifikation #DMS #Doppelbesteuerung #Double Occupancy. #Dualsystem #EC-Karte #ERFA-Gruppen #ERP-Mittel #Effektivverzinsung #Ehegattenarbeitsvertrag #Eigenfinanzierung #Eigenkapital #Eigentumsvorbehalt #Eigenverbrauch #Einkaufsgemeinschaften #Einkommensteuer #Einkunftsarten #Einlagen #Einnahme-Überschuss-Rechnung #Einnahmen steuerfreie #Einrichtungsplanung #Einstellungsgespräch #Einzelkosten #Eiskarte #EMEA #Energie(-versorgung) #Entnahmen #Erbschaftssteuer #Erfa #Erfolgskonten #Erlösschmälerung #Ertrag #Essen-Übernachtungsgutschein #Etagenservice #Eventmanagement #Events #Executive Manager #Expedienten #Extra Adult #Extraessen #FBMA #Fachschule #Fachzeitungen #Fact Sheet #Factoring #FAI / HIG #Familiarization Trip #Familienhotel #FamTrip #Fast food #Feasibility study #Feedback Gespräch #Feiertagsarbeit #Feiertagsentlohnung #Ferienclubs #Ferienhotels #Festwertverfahren #Finanzanlagen #FiBu #Fidelio #File #FIM #Finanzbuchhaltung #Finanzierungsarten #Finanzierungskosten #Finanzierungsregeln #Finanzmathematik #Finanzplan #Finanzplanung #Finanzwirtschaft (betriebliche) #Fine Dining #Firma #Firmenrechnung #Firmenwert #First Class #First-come. first-served Strategie #FIT-Rate #Fitness-Raum #Fixleistungen #Fixkosten #Fluggesellschaften #Fluktuation #FOH #Follow-up #FOL #FOM #Food & Beverage #Forderungen #Forecast #FR #Fragebogen #Franchise #Franchising #Free Flow #Free-flow Restaurant #Freibeträge #Freie Kost und Logis #Freie Tage #Freigrenzen #Freiwillige Trinkgelder #Fremdenverkehrsbüro #Fremdfinanzierung #Fremdkapital #Fristen #Front Office (F/O) #Frühbuchervorteil #Frühstücksservice #FSI #Function Room #Function Sheet #Fusion #Führungstechniken #Fünf-Tage-Woche #GAD #Galley #Garage #Garderobenhaftung #Gästebuch #Gästefragenbogen #Gästehaus #Gästekartei #Gästekredit #Gästezeitschrift #Gästezimmer #Gastmotive #Gestattung #Gesundheitsschutz #Gesundheitszeugnis #Getränkekarte #Getränkesortiment #Gewerbeanmeldung #Gewerbeaufsicht #Gaststätten #Gaststättengesetz #Gaststättenverordnung #Gaststättennamen #Gastwäsche #GDM #GDS #GEMA #Gemeiner Wert #Gemeinkosten #General-Manager #Geringwertige Wirtschaftsgüter #Geschäftsfähigkeit #Geschäftsführer #Geschenke #Gesellschaft des bürgerlichen Rechts #Gestattung #Gesundheitsschutz #Gesundheitszeugnis #Getränkekarte #Getränkesortiment #Gewerbeanmeldung #Gewerbeaufsicht #Gewerbebetrieb #Gewerbesteuer #Gewerkschaft #Gewinn- und Verlustrechnung #Gewinn #Gewinnermittlung #Gewinnrichtsätze #Gewinnvergleichsrechnung #Gewinnverprobung #Gewinnverteilung #GGV - Government Groups #Giveaways #GmbH #GoB #Golfplatz #Grand Hotel #Grenzkostenrechnung #Gross Operating Profit (GOP) #Group Business #Group rate #GRP - Groups & Tours #Grunderwerbsteuer #Grundpfandrechte #Grundsteuer #Gruppengeschäft #Guaranteed booking #Guest check #Guest History #Guest ledger #Guest supplies #GV #HACCP #Hackfleischverordnung #Haftung (Arbeitgeber) #Haftung (Beherbergungswirt) #Haftung (Gastwirt) #Halbpension #Handelsbilanz #Handelskalkulation #Handlungskosten #Hausbons #Hausdame #Haut gout #HDV #Heizungs- und Lüftungstechnik #Herstellkosten #Herstellungskosten #Hilton Group #Hochsaison #hogatec #Hogatex #HOL - Holiday #HOS - Holiday Short #Hospitz #Hotel garni #Hotel Mart #Hotel- und Restaurantführer #hotel.de #Hotelhallen #Hoteleröffnung #Hotelketten #Hotelklassifikation #Hotelkooperation #Hotellift #Hotelordnung #Hotelplanung #Hotelprospekte #Hotels und Restaurants #Hotelvideo #Hotelzimmer #HOU - House Use #Housekeeping #HRS #HSMA #HSP - Hotel Special Programs (lokal) #Hyatt #Hygiene #Hypothek #IATA Agentur #IATA #IDeas #IHG #IHRA #IHK #Improvisation #INC #Incentive Tours #Income-Service #Individualhotel #Informelle Gruppen #Inkasso #Innenfinanzierung #Insolvenz #Instandhaltung #InterConti Hotel Group #intergastra #Interner Zinsfuß #Inventur #Investition #Investitionsrechnung #IT #inclusive Tour #ITB #Jugendschutzgesetz #Kaffeeautomaten #Kaffeekarte #Kaffeekontrolle #Kalkulation #Kalkulationsverfahren #Kalkulatorische Kosten #Kapital (betriebsnotwendiges) #Kapital #Kapitalbedarf #Kapitalbudget #Kapitaleinkünfte #Kapitalerhöhung #Kapitalertragssteuer #Kapitalgesellschaften #Kapitalwertmethode #Kassations-Kollegialität #Kassenbestand #Kassenbuch #Kassenmanko #Kennzahlen (HoGa) #Key Accounts #Key-Card #Kick Off #Kinderfreundliches Hotel #Kinderprogramm #Kirchensteuer #Klassifikation #Kleininventar #Kleinunternehmer #Kollegialsystem #Kommanditgesellschaft (KG) #Konferenzangebote #Konkurs #Kontaktpflege #Kontenformen #Kontenplan #Kontingent #Kontokorrent #Konzession #Konzessionsfreie Betriebe #Koppelungsverbot #Körperschaftssteuer #Kosten #Kosten, fixe #Kosten, variable #Kostenarten #Kostenaufspaltung #Kostenkontrolle #Kostenrechnung #Kostenstellen #Kostenträger #Kostenübernahme #Kostenvergleichsrechnung #Kreativitätstechniken #Kreditkarten #Kreditoren #Kreditsicherheiten #Kücheninventur #Küchenplanung #Kundenanzahlungen #Kundengespräche #Kundengewinnung #Kundenmailing #Kundenpflege #Kündigung #Kündigungstermine #Kuoni #Kurorte #Kurtaxe #Kurzfristige Erfolgsrechnung #Ladenschluss #Lagebericht #Lagerbuchhaltung #Lagerräume #Lärm- und Schallschutz #Lastschriftverkehr #Laundry #LAY - Layover #Lay over #LCR - LOCAL CORPORATE RATE #LCR-Rate #Lean Management #Learning Relationship #Leasing #Leerkosten #LEI - LEISURE #Leistungen #Leitgastronomie #Leverage-Effekt #Lieferantenkredit #Liquidation #Liquidität #Lohmann-Ruchti-Effekt #Lohn- und Gehaltsabrechnung #Lohnfortzahlung #Lohnsteuer #Lohnsteuer-Jahresausgleich #Lohnsteuerkarte #Lohnsteuer-Pauschalierung #Lokalverbot #Lombardkredit #Lounge #LRA #LTM #LY #Magazin #Mahnung #Mailings #Maintenance #Maitre d'Hotel #Make or buy #Management by Delegation #Management by Objectives #Managementvertrag #Manager Report #Managerial Grid #Mandatory Rate #Manger on Duty #Manteltarifvertrag #Markenhotellerie #Marketing #Marketingstrategien #Marktforschung #Marriott #Marx-Engels-Effekt #Master Key #Meeting #Mehr-Personen-Preisbildung(multi-person-pricing) #Meisterausbildung #Meldekarten #Melderecht #Messen #MICE #MIL - Military Groups #Minibar #Mis en place #Mitarbeiterbesprechung #Mitarbeiterbeurteilung #MLS #MoD #Motel #MSA - Media/Show/Art #MTG #Müllentsorgung #Musikerverträge #Musikverträge (Gema) #Nachfrageorientierte Preisstrategie #Nachfrageschwankungen #Nasszellen #NEG - NEGOGIATED RATES #NEG GOV - Government/Military #Net Rates - Nettopreise (auch: Local Company Rate) #Net, Non-Commissionable #Netto/netto #Nettolohnvereinbarungen #Neutrales Ergebnis #New customer acquisition cost #New customer conversion rate #NGG #NGO - Non Gov. Organisationen #Nicht selbständige Arbeit #Nichtraucher-Hotel #Nighty #No go #No Show #Non food catering #Normalkosten #No-Sell Reason #Nutzkosten #Objektgestaltung #Obligationen #Occupancy #Occupancy list #Occupied Rooms #OHG #Ökohotel #On the books #Opera #Optimale Bestellmenge #Optimale Losgröße #Optimaler Zimmerpreis #Option #Organigramm, #Organisation #Out of Order #Out of Service #Outlet #Outscourcing #OWN #PAC - PACKAGES #Packages #Pantryküche #Par stock #Parahotellerie #Pauschalangebot #Pauschalisierung #Payment Method #Payment Type/Code #Pax #PCO #Pensionen #Personalbeschaffung #Personalessen #Personalkosten #Personalvermittlung #Personengesellschaften #Persönlicher Verkauf #Pfandrecht (Gastwirt) #Pfandrecht (Vermieter) #Pfändung #Pflichtenheft #Pickup #PMS Property Management System #Prämie #Preferred Corporate Rate Paritv (auch: Consortia Rate) #Preis #Preisabstufungen #Preisaushangspflicht #Preisdifferenzierung #Preisobergrenze/Preisuntergrenze #Preisstrategien im Rahmen des Yield-Management #Primat-Kollegialität #Privatentnahmen #Privathotel #Privatkonto #Proaktive #Productive call #Produktivität #Produktpolitik #Profit Center #Projekt Management #Prokura #Promotion #Promotional Rates (Sonderpreise) #Property Management System #Prospekte #Public Relations #Published (Veröffentlichte) Corporate (Firmen-) Rate #Qualität #Qualitätssicherung #Quotation #Rabatte #Rabattgesetz #RAC - RACK Rate #Rack Rate (Schrankpreis - Listenpreis) #Raffles #Rate Category Status (RCS) #Rate Solicitation #rebate #Rechnung #Rechnungsabgrenzung #Recycling #Registrierkassen #Reinigungsplan #Reisebüro #Reisekosten #Reiseveranstalter #Reklamationen #Renovierung #Rentabilität #Repeat customer conversion rate #Reporting #Reservierung #Reservierungssysteme #Reservierungsrack #Restanten #Restaurantplanung #Revenue #Revenue Management System (RMS) #Revenue Manager #Reviersystem #Revision #RevPac #RevPar #Rezepturen #Richtsätze #Ringhotels #Risiko #RN #Rohgewinnaufschlag #Rohgewinntabellen #Romantikhotels #Room occupancy percentage #Room status #Rooms Division Manager #Rücklagen #Rückstellungen #Ruhestörung #Run of the House Rate #RVO #Sachbezüge #Sachbezugsverordnung #Sachkundennachweis #Safe #Saison #Saisonarbeit #Saisonbetrieb #Saisonpreis #Sales & Marketing #Sales Folder #Sales forecast (Verkaufsvorhersage, -prognose) #Sales Manager #Sales mix (Verkaufspalette, Produktpalette, Angebotspalette) #Sales Promotion (Verkaufsförderung) #Sales report (Verkaufsbericht) #Sales representative (Verkäufer/Handelsvertreter), #Sanfter Tourismus #Sanierung #SAS Radisson #Schadenersatz #Schankerlaubnissteuer #Schankkonzession #Schankverlust #Schankwirt #Schätzung #Schaumwein #Scheck #Schenkungssteuer #Schlüssel #Schlüsselverwaltungssystem #Schuhe putzen #Schuldscheindarlehen #Schwimmbad #Sekretärinnenclub #Selbständige Arbeit #Selbstfinanzierung #Selbstkosten #SEM #Seniorenprogramme #Servicearten #Servicebesprechung #Serviceplan #Sicherungsabtretung #Single Occupancy #Singspielerlaubnis #Skonto #Soft Opening #Sold out #Sommelier #Sonderausgaben #SOP - Stop Over #SPA #Speiseeisverordnung #Speisekarten #Speisewagengastronomie #Spekulationsgeschäfte #Spenden #Sperrstunde #Sperrzeit #Spielhallen #Staatl. geprüfter Assistent für Hotelmanagement #Stadthotels #Stammdaten (Basic data) #Stand-by-Tarif #Standortwahl #Starwood #Stationseinteilung #Stay Over #Steuerberatung #Steuerbescheid #Steuerbilanz #Steuererklärung #Steuererlass #Steuerfreie Einnahmen #Steuerhinterziehung #Steuern #Steuerverjährung #Steuervorauszahlungen #Stewarding #Stille Gesellschaft #STLY #Stock Control #Straßenverkauf #Straußwirtschaft #Suiten #Supervisor #Systemgastronomie #Tag der Offenen Tür #Tagesbericht Hausdame #Tageskarte #Tageswert #Tagungsgeschäft #Tagungsmappen #Tanzerlaubnis #Tanzveranstaltungen #Target-Pricing #Tarifverträge #Taxifahrer #Team/Teamwork #Teamleader #Teildienst #Teilkosten #Teilwert #Teilzeitbeschäftigte #Telefonanlagen #Tentative Booking/Tentativreservierung #Tilgungsarten #Time Sharing, #TMC #TOF - Touroperator #Toiletten #Total Quality Management #TOU - Touroperator #Trade out #Transient #Trinkgelder #Triple Branding #Tronc #Trust #Türöffnungssystem #Umlaufvermögen #Umsatzanalyse #Umsatzprämie #Umsatzsteuer #Umsatzverprobung #Umweltschutz in der Gastronomie #Uniform System of Accounting #Unlauterer Wettbewerb #Unterhaltungsbetriebe #Unternehmensformen #Unternehmenswert #Unterrichtungsnachweis #Upgrading #Upsell #Upselling #Urlaub #Urlaubsplan #Vacancy list #Variety Seeking #Verband der Betriebswirte (BDVB) #Verband der Köche (VDK) #Verbände/Berufsverbände #Verbindlichkeiten #Verein der Serviermeister und Restaurantfachleute (VSR) #Verein #Vereinsfeste #Vergnügungssteuer #Verhaltensgitter (managerial grid) #Verkaufsanalyse #Verkaufsförderung (Sales Promotion) #Verkehrssicherungspflicht #Verlust #Vermietung und Verpachtung #Vermögen #Vermögenssteuer #Verprobung #Verrechnungspreise #Vertretungsbefugnis #Vertriebswege #Videokonferenz #VIP #VIP-Plätze #Visa #Vitrinenvermietung #Vollkosten #Vollmacht #Vollpension #Vordrucke #Voreröffnungsmaßnahmen #Vorsorgeaufwendungen #Vorsteuer #Voucher #Wagniskosten #Warenannahme #Wareneingangsbücher #Wareneinsatz #Warenlager #Wäschekontrolle #Wash #Wasserkarte #Wechsel #Wechselbarrieren #Weekend Rates (Wochenendraten) #Weinbrand #Weinbuch #Weinkarte #Werbeagentur #Werbeerfolgskontrolle #Werbegeschenke #Werbekosten #Werbematerial #Werbeplan #Werbeschilder #Werbung #Werbungskosten #Wertberichtigung #Wertsachen #WHG - Wholesaler Groups #Whitney-System #WHO - WHOLESALER #Wholesaler Rate #Wholesaler #Wildkarte #Wirtschaftlichkeit #Wirtschaftsdirektor #Wirtschaftsjahr #WKD #Wochenangebot #Wochenendangebot #Wohnungsbauprämie #X-Abschlag #XYZ-Analyse #Yield #Yield Managment System (YMS) #Yield-Management #Z-Abschlag #Zahlungsverkehr #Zahlungsweise #Zapfanlage #Zechprellerei #Zeitmanagement #Zentraleinheit #Zeugnis #Zigarrenkarte #Zimmerpreise #Zimmerreinigung #Zinsen #Zufahrt zum Hotel #Zuschlagskalkulation Siehe die Dokumentation zur Anpassung der Benutzeroberfläche und das Benutzerhandbuch für Hilfe zur Benutzung und Konfiguration.